Harry Potter: The Beginning
by Harry Uchiha Potter
Summary: During the choosing of the champions by the goblet of fire an unexpected guest shows up. EWE. AU will have incest so if you don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter: The Beginning

A/N This is my first story so feedback would be helpful. A few warnings to start off this will be an incest story set in an alternate reality. Harry will be overpowered and OOC, there may be crossovers in the future depending on how it goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter it all belongs to JK Rowling

There was silence in the great hall as everyone sat waiting for the goblet of fire to choose the champions. The candles flickered ominously causing the shadows across the great hall to look alive, everyone sat with baited breathe as Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, slowly stood offering a nod to Madame Maxine, the headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and Igor Karkaroff, the headmaster of Durmstrang Institute.

"I am sure a lot of you have been waiting for this moment so I will not keep you."

It was as though these words were the catalyst needed for the students in the great hall, they began whispering amongst themselves but the headmaster didn't let it go on as with practiced efficiency pulled out his wand and set of a bang that caused the whispers to die down.

"Now as I was saying let us see who amongst you has been chosen to represent their school to carry it onto great glory" saying this headmaster Dumbledore looked around to make sure everyone was listening before continuing, "Now once I call your name come up here and head through to the door at the side"

With these words the light coming from the candles dwindled till the main source of light was the goblet of fire and as everyone's attention was on the goblet, the flames changed colour from a deep orange to a sea blue and it then spat out a piece of parchment which was caught by headmaster Dumbledore.

"The champion for Durmstrang Institute is Victor Krum."

The students of Durmstrang did not cheer they instead grabbed their goblets and banged them on the table, chanting "Krum, Krum" in beat to the banging and only stopped when they lost sight of Krum.

As soon as the great hall grew quiet the flames of the goblet once more turned from orange to sea blue and again a piece of parchment was spat out and caught by headmaster Dumbledore.

"The champion for Beauxbatons Academy is Fleur Delacour."

This time unlike the unity presented by Durmstrang the students of Beauxbatons were split of those cheering for Delacour and those crying at not being chosen which didn't help the image of the French students being melodramatic.

Once again when the great hall quietened, the crying students silenced by their annoyed classmates, the goblet changed colour and spat out a piece of parchment which was caught by headmaster Dumbledore.

"The champion of Hogwarts School is Celestine Malfoy"

This time there was a clear split as all of Slytherin, Ravenclaw as most of Huffelpuff cheered whereas most of Gryffindor was booing but once Celestine had passed the doorway everyone quietened looking to the headmasters and headmistress to see what was going to happen next but before headmaster Dumbledore could get a word out the goblet flared up again and threw out a piece of parchment and the headmaster on instinct it seemed caught it. It was gradual but the colour slowly drained out of his face.

"Rose Potter."

At once all eyes turned towards the 4th year girl who was sat at the Gryffindor table between her two friends Hermione Granger, a buck toothed, frizzy haired girl that had the whole librarian image down, including a book she was holding to her chest trying to strangle it would seem, her fingers turning white due to the pressure. And on the other side Ginny Weasley a 3rd year student who was the youngest of 7 and the only girl to have been born in seven generations she had bright red hair and a fiery temper to match as several people had found out when trying to insult her or her friends/family. There in-between the 2 girls was Rose Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived, she was the spitting image of her mother with porcelain white skin red hair but with her father's brown eyes and at the moment wishing the ground would open up and swallow her.

Before she could get up and head towards the professors, who were looking at her with shock, lightning struck from the ceiling of the great hall towards the raised dais where the goblet of fire rested but instead of dissipating the lightning connected the ceiling of the great hall and the dais like a ribbon.

Everyone's eyes were riveted to this magical phenomenon so much so that they completely forgot about Rose Potter who was thanking every deity she could think of for causing this distraction.

Before anyone could do anything the part of the lightning which had struck the floor began expanding till there was an archway of lightning which greatly resembled a certain veil in the department of mysteries.

Albus Dumbledore who had seen the veil before choose that moment to create a barrier around the archway in case there was any danger, he turned around and was about to have the staff take the students away but a gasp caused him to look back and what he saw caused him to hope whatever was coming through was friendly as the discharge of magic was causing cracks to appear in his barrier.

Everyone looked on as huge discharge of magic caused the barrier, put in place by Albus Dumbledore himself, to break apart into little pieces. Another discharge of magic caused the people closest to fall back. The people in the great hall looked on in shock as a figure began walking out of the electric veil.

Once the figure had completely come through the veil disappeared as quickly as it came but the mysterious person was still there a black cloak around him as well a hood that prevented a clear view of his face.

The staff, visitors and ministry personnel stood up and unanimously and silently voted Albus Dumbledore to talk to the stranger and asked the question on every bodies mind

"Hello and welcome to Hogwarts, who might you happen to be?"

Everyone waited to see what the stranger would say and were forced to wait as the stranger unclasped his cloak and opened it from the front to show he was wearing a pair of black jeans made from an unknown material, a skin tight moss green shirt that clearly outlined his muscles. He then slowly removed his hood which caused the female students to blush and the professors to look on in shock for looking back at them was the face of James Potter but with emerald green eyes.

"Ah sorry about the mess." Said the James look alike in a smooth voice, which caused shivers amongst the females, motioning to the scorch marks. "Anyway let's get the introductions out of the way first, I am Hadrian James Potter, inter-dimensional traveller."

A/N Let me know what you think of my first story reviews are appreciated as is constructive criticism, let me get this out of the way first Celestine Malfoy won't affect the overall plot and is there as I enjoyed megamatt09's take on a OC Malfoy and thought to change up the usual Goblet of Fire stories. As for what harry looks like it is a tossup between a teen Tom Hiddleston and a teen Benedict Cumberbatch depends on what reviewers like. And just to let you know there may be an avengers cross over later if that will help in choosing what harry looks like


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Answers

**A/N Thanks to all those who have put this story on alert. It helps knowing that there are people who enjoy this story. **

_Previously_

"_Ah sorry about the mess." Said the James look alike in a smooth voice, which caused shivers amongst the females, motioning to the scorch marks. "Anyway let's get the introductions out of the way first, I am Hadrian James Potter, inter-dimensional traveller."_

Everyone was gobsmacked, when looking for answers they hadn't expected this but before anything could get out of hand a shout from headmaster Dumbledore stopped everyone's thoughts regarding the magical phenomenon that happened before them.

"NO." The headmaster looked put out that he had to say anything but had realised that if he allowed this to go on nothing in regards to the tri-wizard tournament would get done. "Listen young man while we are all interested on how and why you came here? We were in the middle of something so if you wouldn't mind waiting till we've sorted out our current problem then we can get back to you."

The speech from headmaster Dumbledore reminded everyone that somehow Rose Potters name had come out of the goblet of fire as the fourth champion, Hadrian meanwhile seeing everyone's attention elsewhere decided to step out of the way and let things run their course.

Rose meanwhile was on an emotional rollercoaster ever since her name had come out of the goblet of fire, first there had been disbelief that for the fourth year in a row something was going to go wrong, then anger at the staff for allowing it to happen and now there was a young man who appeared out of an electric archway claiming to be a Potter and a dimensional traveller.

"Headmistress Maxine could you get the other champions and bring them out here please?" asked Dumbledore.

"May I ask why?" replied the headmistress looking confused.

"Well with all that has happened there doesn't seem to be much point in keeping things a secret and this will also allow the students of our respective schools to be a part of the tournament."

Accepting what Dumbledore had said Madame Maxine went to collect the champions, Dumbledore looked around eyes coming to rest on Rose Potter and felt sadness that once again the life of the girl he thought of as a granddaughter was put at risk on his watch.

Rose seeing Dumbledore look at her with sadness in his eyes decided to get everything over an done with got up and headed towards the teachers, feeling the eyes of the students on her caused her to stand straighter and look straight ahead trying to put the whispers out of her mind. As she reached the teachers headmaster Dumbledore came forward a genial smile on his face as though to say everything would be fine.

"Rose did y." Before he could finish what he was saying Alastor Moody went flying towards Hadrian who had his hand outstretched, he caught Moody by the neck and while everyone was shocked at what had happened he removed his flask.

"Hey Snivellous smell this and tell everyone what it is?" saying this Hadrian threw the flask towards Professor Snape who after catching it looked ready to murder the young man but decided to do as asked because he always wanted to know what was in Moody's flask and not cause the look in the new Potters eyes scared the crap out him.

"What the hell to you think you're doing boy?" shouted Alastor Moody his fake eye spinning like crazy, the colour draining from his face.

While Mad-Eye was shouting at Hadrian, Snape had opened the flask and given it a sniff and whatever he smelled caused the colour to drain from his face making him look more like a vampire than he already did, Dumbledore seeing the change in Snape decided to ask the smart question.

"What is it Severus?"

"Polyjuice" replied Snape, most of the students had no idea what polyjuice was but the teachers on the other hand looked towards Alastor Moody just as his skin started bubbling and rearranging his facial features, the fake eye popped out and in the empty socket a new eye grew then Moody's hair grew back into his head and in their place black smooth hair grew out, his face gained an aristocratic look and the new man seemed to drown in Moody's clothes as he was a lot thinner than Moody. All in all once the transformation was complete pandemonium broke out, the teachers shouting and students trying to get a better look, once again it was Albus Dumbledore who took control of the situation by pulling out his wand and stunning the fake Moody and then making a loud noise to quieten everyone.

"It would seem that regardless of what I hoped would happen events transpire to prevent me from continuing, so prefects escort your housemates back to your common rooms, headmistress Maxine and headmaster Karkaroff if you would take your students back to their abodes and then meet me in my office."

"What would you like to do about the champions headmaster?" asked professor McGonagall.

"It would seem we will have to delay anything regarding the tournament till we can sort all of this mess out first, also if you wouldn't mind Minerva would you use the floo in my office and get in contact with Madame Bones?" replied Dumbledore "Miss Potter if you would stay please, I believe what we will be discussing involves you."

The Great hall cleared out but not without grumbling from the students, Hadrian had still to let go of the fake Moody even though he was stunned and instead was dragging the man along the floor till he reached Dumbledore.

"So fun day or what?"

Not bothered with the weird looks he was getting he turned to his female counterpart and looked her up and down and summed up his thoughts with "damn I make one hot girl" which caused Rose to blush and Snape to make the comment "trust a Potter to be in love with himself."

Dumbledore decided to take hold of the situation asked Severus to get some veritaserum for the fake Moody and dismissed the teachers, he then proceeded to lead Hadrian, who was still dragging the unnamed man along the ground, and Rose.

Walking through the corridors of Hogwarts the group presented an odd image, Albus Dumbledore was tall and thin, with silver hair and beard so long that they could be tucked into his belt. He had a very long and crooked nose that looked as if it had been broken at least twice. His eyes were brilliant, soul-piercing shade of blue, and usually twinkled with kindness and mischief, but now with a face that was a classic portrait of cold fury and an aura of power that made him seem as if he was giving off burning heat he looked every bit the wizard dark lords feared. Behind him was Hadrian Potter, Hadrian was tall and slightly muscular, with short black messy hair. He had an angular face with high cheek bones. His eyes were a piercing emerald colour and shimmered with unimaginable power. He had an iron grip on the unconscious man and was dragging him along the floor. Behind Hadrian was Rose Potter, Rose was on the short side, only coming up to Hadrian's chest and was of average build. She had a round face with prominent cheek bones. She had long locks of blood red hair framing her face. Her eyes were a smoldering brown so dark they looked black.

Rose looked towards Hadrian and couldn't help but ask "are you really a Potter?"

Hadrian looked back at her "of course like I said I'm from a different universe so I'm most likely your parallel counterpart unless you have an older brother."

"No I'm an only child." Rose replied a blush creeping up on her as she was put under the scrutiny of Hadrian.

"Anyway I'll be answering all your questions after we get this whole mess sorted so don't worry about anything I'll take care of it."

Stepping in to the headmaster's office and placing the unconscious man in a chair Hadrian turned to look at Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was in deep thought _how could someone take the place of his close friend right under his nose without him knowing?_ This was a huge blow to the supposed security around the tri-wizard tournament. Then there was the young man claiming to have travelled between dimensions while not unheard of it was who he was claiming to be that was the problem.

It was during this introspection that Severus Snape, Olympe Maxine and Igor Karkaroff entered the office of Dumbledore.

"While I am sure many of you have questions, we will have to wait for Madame Bones of the Department of Ministerial Law Enforcement (DMLE)." Dumbledore said in a calm tone, hoping to placate the people in his office.

"While that all well and good Dumbledore how can we trust you to keep our students safe? If you can't tell the difference between an imposter and your close friend? Never mind the fact that this is a tri-wizard tournament so how is it that Hogwarts has two champions? I have half a mind." Headmaster Karkaroff would have continued had Hadrian not interrupted him.

"You do have half a mind and unless you want to lose that as well, you will shut up sit down or I will put you down." This was said with such vehemence that Karkaroff immediately quietened and looked to Dumbledore to reprimand the young man.

Before anything more could be said the fire place erupted in green flames and out stepped Minerva McGonagall followed by Amelia Bones. Amelia looked in her late 20's but was in actuality in her 40's. She was of average height, reaching just below Hadrian's eyes, with autumn red hair done in a pixie cut. Her eyes were a steely grey.

Amelia Bones looked around Dumbledore's office until he eyes rested on Hadrian who was looking at her and felt herself slightly blush at being put under the scrutiny of someone with such a powerful aura. She shook herself and turned to Dumbledore.

"I am here as asked so let's get this over and done with. So why don't you wake up the prisoner?"

Dumbledore proceeded to conjure ropes tying up the prisoner before waking him up. The prisoner awoke and looked around before his eyes landed on Hadrian.

"You will pay for meddling in things you know nothing about." He ranted.

"Severus if you will give him 3 drops of veritaserum." Asked Dumbledore.

Severus walked forward, pulling out a flask of clear liquid, opening the flask he proceeded to grip the prisoner's mouth and slowly pour 3 drops onto his tongue. As the third drop hit the prisoners tongue his eyes glazed over and he stopped struggling. Madame Bones stepped forward and began the questioning.

"What is your name?" she asked as no one had a clue to who he was, even Hadrian who had thought it might have been a Crouch Jr. who had never been to Azkaban but this blew that theory out of the water.

"My name is Regalus Black."

**A/N sorry to leave it like that but I was having trouble continuing from this and realized this was as good a point as any to finish this chapter. Thanks to everyone who followed and I'll try and get the next chapter out in a week or less. The next chapter will conclude the interrogation and the fallout and depending on how it goes it will also be the chapter in where you find out the history of this new world and Hadrian's world. Leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter: The Begging

**A/N Thanks to poppabear11420, Le Diablo Blanc2 and robert32514 for reviewing as well as everyone else for following. **

_Previously_

"_What is your name?" she asked as no one has a clue to who he was, even Hadrian who had thought it might have been a Crouch Jr. who had never been to Azkaban but this blew that theory out of the water._

"_My name is Regalus Black."_

Hadrian had been slowly acclimatising himself to the fact of appearing in a new universe as well as trying to burn through the foreign magic trying to affect him.

The magic in the universe that Hadrian was currently occupying was different from his home universe and it was trying to affect Hadrian by overriding his current magical core into that of a native of the world which would negate any and all magic that Hadrian had cast prior to entering the new universe and basically reboot Hadrian's magic.

Think of the magical core as Wikipedia and as you use and understand more about certain magic or spell, for example a stupefy, the core slowly compiles more information regarding that spell so over time it becomes easier to cast till you can do it wandless.

Which was why Hadrian hadn't kicked up more of a fuss about being brushed aside, he was simply devoting most of his attention into preventing the magic of this new universe into destroying all his hard work that he had done in his home universe.

While trying to prevent the loss of his skill Hadrian was still able to pay attention to what was going on around him. Which brought him to sitting in Dumbledore's office next to his female counterpart who had been entered into the tri-wizard tournament not by Crouch junior but by Regalus Black.

The group sat in Dumbledore's office sat shocked at Regalus Black while Hadrian, Rose and the foreign headmaster and mistress had no idea what Regalus looked like or who he was (except Hadrian) the rest were shocked as this man looked nothing like Regalus Black.

Regalus had unfortunately looked nothing like Sirius Black who had a ruggedly handsome face Regalus had a disproportionate face and looked nothing like the aristocratic looking man sat before them.

Amelia Bones and Albus Dumbledore were the first to get over their shock, Amelia then decided to continue and get the answers she needed.

"We thought you were dead, where were you?" she asked.

"I was in hiding after the fall of the dark lord." He answered with a blank look in his eyes.

"Why do you look so different?"

"The dark lord had me perform a ritual that would change my appearance so I could infiltrate the Ministry"

"Are you a death eater?"

"Yes."

Before Amelia could continue with her questioning Hadrian stood up and stretched with arms straight up and let out a satisfied groan which brought the attention of the room towards him.

"Oh man that was tedious." He then looked at everyone else. "Oh no no I wasn't talking about the interrogation, I was just acclimatising to the magic of this place and boy was it annoying."

"Mr Potter can you not see were in the middle of something important?" asked Dumbledore with an annoyed look on his face.

Amelia looked equally annoyed till she heard Dumbledore call the young man Mr Potter which caused her untold amounts of shock. She hadn't been told who the young man was and had played of any resemblance to the late James Potter as coincidence.

"Now now no need to have a heart attack Dumbledore." Said Hadrian, he then turned to Amelia Bones before continuing "you know you're asking the wrong questions also I'm surprised that none of you asked me anything after all I caught him."

"I seemed to have missed something." Amelia said looking shocked

"Ah yes, you weren't here when I arrived, well let me summarise, I am from a parallel universe and I arrived after my counterparts name came out of the goblet of fire as the fourth champion." Amelia Bones's eyebrows looked ready to disappear into her hairline as Hadrian continued his story. "I was busy acclimatising to the magic of this new world without losing my skill so I stepped to the side and let things play out. I assumed that this world was similar enough to mine that Alastor Moody would be a fake so I took action when he was about to drink the polyjuice in his flask. Now here we are."

"Yes that all well and good but what has you capturing Mr Black have to do with anything?" asked Amelia.

"Well you see something similar happened in my universe so I would be better off asking the questions as you might not think to ask certain questions." Replied Hadrian all the while looking around as if daring anyone to stop him.

"I don't have a problem with it as long as you remain in control and don't ask stupid or invasive questions." Said Amelia Bones

"Okay let get things started, Regalus did you place Rose Potters name in the goblet of fire?"

"Yes" replied Regalus.

"Why did you put her name in the goblet of fire?"

"I planned on using the first task to assassinate her."

The answer threw Hadrian for a loop even though he didn't show it, having assumed that even though it was a different person as Moody the plan to bring back Voldemort would be the same. But this it was so far from what he expected he momentarily blanked. He collected his wits turned to Amelia.

"Why did you ask if he was a death eater and not anything else?" he asked

"Because it doesn't matter about anything else, as anyone who admits to being a death eater under veritaserum is sentenced to death."

Again Hadrian was thrown for a loop. Being smarter than your average person Hadrian quickly realised that he had been under the preconceived notion that things here were similar to his home universe with only a few minor changes where as in reality it was completely different, heck the dark lord could be dead rather than a wraith and who knows how many other differences there were.

"It would seem there isn't much point keeping Mr Black here as I have heard all I need, unless you would like to ask anything else?" asked Amelia, looking from Hadrian to Dumbledore.

"No I don't have anything to ask, as I just wanted to clear Rose from any wrong doing, see what Regalus wanted and how far the conspiracy went." Replied Hadrian.

Seeing as she was done Amelia Bones stunned Regalus and levitated him towards the fire place before throwing in some floo powder and vanishing out of Dumbledore's office.

"Now that has been sorted, what are we going to do about our fourth champion?" asked Madame Maxine who looked a lot less hostile now that it was proven that Hogwarts hadn't cheated.

"Before we get carried away I have to ask, can Rose nominate someone to take her place?" asked Hadrian, he had a glint in his eyes that showed he had some sort of plan.

"It is possible that should Rose not want to compete that she can nominate someone to take her place." Replied Dumbledore his eyes twinkling as he seemed to have some idea of what Hadrian planned.

"Well that's awesome, so Rose what do you say?" Hadrian asked looking towards Rose who seemed to shrink in on herself as everyone looked towards her.

"But who can I ask to risk their lives for me?" asked Rose not once taking her eyes of the floor

"I will of course as I'm not a student of either Beauxbatons, Durmstrang or Hogwarts this way no school has two competitors." Answered Hadrian causing Rose to look up towards him gratitude swimming in her eyes

Off to the side Igor Karkaroff and Olympe Maxine crowded around Dumbledore as they discussed in hushed voices about what to do, in the end they decided that the reasons Hadrian had given were valid as they couldn't agree on having two champions from one school and since Hadrian was not a student of any school he would be the best choice.

"So what have you decided?" Hadrian asked, directing his question towards headmaster Dumbledore.

"We have decided to allow you to take the place of Rose Potter as the fourth champion, all is required is Rose to say the following." Replied Dumbledore, as he handed Rose a piece of parchment.

Rose took the parchment but still looked slightly unsure as she looked to Hadrian.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Rose with a slight waver in her voice to show the nervousness she felt. Seeing Hadrian give her a nod she looked at the parchment, took a deep breath before continuing in a clear voice. "I Rose Lily Potter the fourth champion of the tri-wizard give my position to Hadrian James Potter should he accept."

As she said this a tendril of magic loosened itself from her and waved in the air like a flag. Dumbledore turned to Hadrian and motioned him to touch the tendril of magic, As Hadrian touched the tendril he felt the magic wrap around his core signifying his position as the fourth champion.

After the light show had died down headmaster Dumbledore turned to headmaster Karkaroff and headmistress Maxine. "I'm sure you want to get back to your champions and relay certain information to them, which I will leave to your discretion, I will also make an announcement in the morning regarding what has happened and what we have decided in regards to the tournament."

As he finished speaking Headmaster Karkaroff gave a nod towards every one and stalked out of Dumbledore's office followed by headmistress Maxine.

"Severus, Minerva could you leave myself and the Potters, I believe we have some important things to discuss."

Severus Snape who had been stood in the shadows looked as though he would rather not but a quick glance at the male Potter showed that he still felt intimidated of the new Potter and he proceed to stomp out of the office a surly look on his face.

Minerva McGonagall on the other hand had observed the proceedings without any of the animosity Snape had. Coming to the conclusion that while Hadrian Potter had an intimidating feel about him, his magic on the other hand was warm and made you look to him as someone to trust, so with this is mind she wasn't concerned at leaving him alone with the headmaster and the daughter of her favourite student.

Hadrian and Rose stood from the couch they were sat on and moved closer to the desk which headmaster Dumbledore was sat behind.

"Before I answer your questions and you answer mine I believe there are two people that are needed here, so excuse me for a bit." Saying this headmaster Dumbledore got up and walked to wards the fire place.

Throwing in some floo powder into the flames he shouted something which was unheard over the crackling of the fire.

Rose and Hadrian were alone for the moment in the headmasters office, Rose was slightly uncomfortable as she didn't know the guy sitting next to her yet he had helped her immensely within a couple of hours of arriving. The other problem was that being in such close proximity with him was doing something to her that she couldn't recognise, it was a feeling in her heart and body to grab hold of him and never let go, to push their bodies so close that it would be like they were one.

This feeling was growing and Rose wasn't sure how much longer she could hold on before jumping him but she was brought of her musing as Hadrian seemed to have been talking.

"I'm sorry I wasn't listening, could you repeat that?" she asked looking a bit sheepish.

Hadrian looked closely at his counterpart before closing his eyes. He lowered his occulumency shield and when he did he received the full rush of magic that he had been trying to numb and what a rush it was he started breathing slightly heavier, he could feel his heart drumming in his chest and that wasn't counting the slight compulsion he felt to grab hold of his counterpart and never let go, to push their bodies till they became one but before it could get out of hand he pulled his shields back up.

Hadrian was slightly out of breath as though he had been running, he looked to his counterpart again to see that she had been gripping the chair till he knuckles whitened. He quickly got up and put some distance between them, he kept walking till his back hit the wall and it seemed that Rose had calmed down it was at that moment that the fire place lit up and out walked Dumbledore followed by two female unspeakables.

The first unspeakable had a charm that prevented anyone making out what she looked like, but she had short white hair, she was wearing a white robe with black trim and on the right breast the number 1 printed in red. The second unspeakable had a similar charm on her face, she had bright red hair that reached down to her lower back, she was wearing a similar robe but instead she had the number zero.

Dumbledore looked around and seeing Hadrian so far away from Rose, who looked mortified asked "What seems to be the problem? You seemed to be getting along well."

"It seems we have a slight problem." Replied Hadrian "you see it seems since Rose is my counterpart we have a similar magic wavelength which is causing our magic to push us together, most likely trying to bond us together."

Dumbledore seemed to be in deep thought which was broken by melodious laughter by the unspeakables, who were holding each other and trying and failing to keep their laughter in.

"Sorry, we don't mean to make light of the situation but why not let the bond formalise." Asked the red haired unspeakable with barely restrained mirth.

Dumbledore seemed just as amused but shook his head and turned to Hadrian and Rose to see Hadrian actually thinking about it while Rose seemed to be trying to disappear into her chair.

"As interesting tangent this is I didn't bring you here for this, Hadrian why don't you sit down and we can discuss what will happen now and all that entails." Dumbledore said eyes twinkling like crazy. "The unspeakables you see are here to verify that you are who you say you are, they will also be handling the paperwork for your background."

"If you don't mind we would like a vow on your magic that you will not tell anyone our identity, as we would like to talk to you as both unspeakables and who we are when not working." Asked the red haired unspeakable, while her partner was nodding her head.

Hadrian and Rose looked to Dumbledore who seemed to be expecting this request and agreed rather quickly.

"I swear on my magic that I will not reveal the identity of the unspeakables codenamed Zero and One." This vow was repeated by Hadrian and Rose.

After the vows were completed the unspeakables removed the charms preventing anyone making out their face. Both Hadrian and Rose were shocked but each for different reasons, Hadrian because he had never allowed himself the hope of meeting the two women in front of him and Rose because she had never thought the people she was seeing were part of the unspeakables. Because there in front of them were Lily Evans Potter and Alice Longbottom.

**A/N sorry for the delay but it seems real life doesn't like being ignored. I am having some personal problems which means I will not be able to do weekly updates. I will not abandon the story as I have already written the first part of the sequel but this does mean updates will be sporadic. Any way thanks for reading and next time you'll get the answers of the how the world differs from canon and Hadrian's back story **


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter: The Beginning

**A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed this story.**

Hadrian hadn't really expected to see Lily Potter especially since he had seen the lightning scar on his parallel counterpart. Hadrian looked closely at the two women in front of him and immediately found several differences, this version of Lily had a rounder face not to mention was much curvier than the Lily from his home universe who was more lithe, Alice on the other hand had a leaner face, not to mention completely healthy.

"As much as I would like to give you time to talk, I believe we have a lot to cover." Said headmaster Dumbledore. "Mr Potter while I'm sure you have questions I ask that you listen to what we have to say in regards to our history, so you can have a better understanding of this world you have come to."

"I understand, so if you don't mind me asking could you start from what you know from the time of Merlin and cover only the basics as I don't want to spend more time ignorant of the differences and make an idiot of myself making stupid assumptions."

"Of course." Replied the headmaster.

Dumbledore proceeded to make himself comfortable, bringing his throne like chair closer to his cluttered desk, he clasped his hands together, looked over his half-moon spectacles at the people in his office, all of whom looked eager to start.

"Well the history of the wizarding world begins when Merlin or as he was then called Myrddin Emrys became the first and last emissary of magic, which basically means he was tasked to spread magic to the rest of the world. During his journey around the world he began gifting magic to the people he met. After a certain amount of time magic began to appear in humans without Merlin's help and the world started to reflect that as new species of plants and animals began to appear with magical properties."

Hadrian was shocked, the way Dumbledore was talking made it seem like magic was sentient and if so he was fucked for basically giving it the middle finger for trying to incorporate him into this world, Hadrian decided to leave it for the moment and concentrate on what Dumbledore was saying. "Now Merlin had finished his task as an emissary of magic and so he returned to his home, the island of Britain, which was still in a state of warring cities with no true king or queen to reign as sovereign." At this point Dumbledore paused for dramatic effect.

"It was during his journey to the ley lines at Stonehenge that he came across Nimue or as we more commonly know her as the lady of the lake, Nimue foretold that Merlin would teach the once and future ruler of all England. Merlin who had thought he had done his duty and would be able to spend the rest of his life studying magic at Stonehenge, immediately left not hearing anything else from Nimue."

"Merlin reached Stonehenge and built a life for himself there, mages from the world over would come to learn from him and what they learnt they took home to teach their students and so on. However it wasn't to last as during samhain several mages had kidnapped a young girl and planned to sacrifice her, over the ley lines at Stonehenge, in an attempt to boost their magical power. Merlin sensing the dark magic in the air broke the ritual and saved the young girl, who turned out to be the princess of Camelot Arturia Pendragon."

At this point Hadrian could no longer contain himself and began rapid firing questions. "I'm sorry but I have to ask how can you know so much about Merlin's history? Because it sounds too in depth to be just talking about legend. Also Arturia? Are you telling me that the once and future king was actually a queen here? And everyone knows this as fact?"

Dumbledore's eyes had begun twinkling like mad as Hadrian finished and seemed to be amused more than anything.

"My boy, don't be sorry I was surprised you managed to hold out as long as you had, previous dimension travellers have had a similar problem."

Dumbledore then turned to Lily as if to say would you like to take over, at which she nodded.

"Well Hadrian in order, we are talking about Merlin in depth because Hogwarts castle was built by Merlin and he left a diary of sorts for his students who founded the school, which has been passed from headmaster to headmaster and has been translated and sold worldwide detailing his life (without any information on spells and wards that would cause problems or lower security at Hogwarts)."

"As for Arturia, the magical world knows the truth which adds another point of contention between us and the muggles who changed Arturia to Arthur and seem to be under the misconception that she, or he as they think, doesn't exist. It could be that in your world it was Arthur not Arturia but here we have proof of her existence."

Hadrian sat shocked the differences had started this far back, who knows how this affected the world, not to mention that the headmaster had the writings of Merlin and who knows what else. Hadrian was thankful then that this Dumbledore at least wasn't an evil bastard like his and unless Dumbledore managed to fool his eyes which was impossible then he should be trustworthy enough that Hadrian would hold no secrets from him but he would require an unbreakable vow after all better safe than sorry.

Dumbledore had waited till it seemed the young man had collected himself before continuing.

"Now where did I leave off, ah yes, now Merlin had just rescued Arturia and decided to bring her back to Camelot himself rather than wait for someone to come looking for her. As they travelled Merlin came to look at the young girl as a daughter and upon reaching Camelot decided to become her personal teacher/bodyguard."

"Time passed and Uther Pendragon passed away leaving the throne to Arturia but due to prejudice against women the nobles of Camelot worked together to over throw her. Merlin having seen how things were playing out decided to take Arturia with him and leave but not before laying a curse on the throne of Camelot that would kill anyone not of Arturia's bloodline. He also made an announcement after having made sure Arturia was safe about a sword in the stone that only the true king or queen could remove."

"Years later having studied under Merlin and travelling and making alliances with other people Arturia returned to Camelot which had since fallen into corruption. It was during a competition, that Arturia having won, that she removed the sword in the stone to regain her rightful monarchy. Arturia became a just queen who was known far and wide as an honourable person and many knights came to join at her side. It was during her later years that tragedy struck, Arturia's handmaid Gwendolyn was raped by Sir Lancelot, Arturia so disgusted by his actions had him hung drawn and quartered, she then asked an aged Merlin to devise a spell so such actions may never be possible again. Merlin spent his last remaining years on this spell and it was a month before his death that he completed the spell."

"The spell once cast acted as a localised and personalized Fidelius charm. It didn't remove the private areas of people it just removed all knowledge of them. The spell could only be broken by a person willingly giving the information to someone and they could still revoke that information should the relationship not work out. The spell was cast by Merlin using the ley lines at Stonehenge which allowed him to cast the spell over the entire world. After having cast the spell Merlin cast a communication spell that allowed him to speak to everyone worldwide where he explained what he had done. A month later Merlin passed away having used too much energy in his spell."

Hadrian sat dumb founded sure Merlin in his world was a powerful figure but he never had done something like this never mind being the emissary of magic, which most likely proved his theory that magic was sentient in this world, but to cast a spell as powerful as the Fidelius over the entire world and only targeting a certain area Merlin in this world must have been a minor god to do something like that. There was some niggling doubt in the back of Hadrian's head about the spell so he decided to ask.

"I don't mean to be rude, but how do you know this happened and isn't some exaggeration?"

Dumbledore as well as Lily and Alice seemed amused whereas Rose seemed to be blushing, it was Lily who answered the question even though it looked like she was about to break out laughing.

"Hadrian the reason we know about the spell isn't because of Merlin's diary it's because the spell is still in effect."

Hadrian was gob smacked, no doubt about it Merlin was definitely a minor god, Lily and Alice seemed to be having a good laugh at Hadrian's expression and even Rose seemed to have a smile on her face.

"Do you have any other questions or shall I continue?" asked Dumbledore, eyes shining and a genial smile on his face.

Hadrian nodded to Dumbledore to continue not trusting his voice, as he was trying to digest the fact Merlin had become a minor god most likely as a side effect of being the emissary of magic, Hadrian then had the uncomfortable thought of what the results be of being the master of death in this universe would be. Hadrian banished the thoughts from his head as he listened to Dumbledore continue the history lesson.

"Now Merlin had passed away and his recent students Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw had him cremated and his ashes scattered around his home, Hogwarts, Merlin's ashes it seems had the effect of creating a ley line not to mention where ever his ashes fell new species of plants popped up and an entire forest grew overnight." Hadrian was slightly sceptical about this piece of information as no matter how powerful in life, the ashes of a dead person could not do something like this, most likely the ashes were part of a spell or ritual which caused everything.

"Now Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were at a crossroads, Arturia had died and the muggle and magical world were separating without people like Arturia and Merlin to keep them civil to each other, so they decided along with other leaders of magical conclaves that a straight split would be best."

"So over the course of the next 5 years magicals slowly began to remove themselves from the muggle world and focused on maintaining a split between the two worlds. Over the course of the next 10 years magicals began building their own cities away from the eyes of the muggles, the places where the cities were built were far away from any muggles so there was no chance of exposure and with space expansion charms and many other charms, magicals could live comfortably." Hadrian was surprised at the knowledge that instead of magical districts hidden within muggle cities there were entire magical cities. With such a huge difference who knows how magicals here differed from his own universe, they may have studied magic much more extensively without the threat of muggles finding out had something gone wrong.

Dumbledore had paused having noticed Hadrian was lost in thought and when it seemed Hadrian was paying attention he continued. "Now with the threat of the muggles in the past Rowena Ravenclaw came up with the idea of converting Merlin's castle into a school of magical study, so together with Gryffindor, Slytherin and Hufflepuff they started converting the castle to a school of magic." Now this definitely changed things as with Hogwarts already built and belonging to Merlin, Hadrian had an entire new castle to explore maybe even see if there were certain similarities between his Hogwarts and this new one, things like the Room of Requirement and the Chamber of Secrets.

"With Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry up and running the founders spent the rest of their lives either passing on their teachings to students or in some cases taking on apprentices. It was during the later years of the founder's lives that problems started to occur, it would seem that some muggles were starting to give birth to magical children. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had the idea of bringing the children to Hogwarts and allowing their parents to either give up their child or move to a magical city and be taught skills that didn't require magic, Slytherin was against the idea and wanted to completely remove the child from their muggle parents and remove the parents memories and have the child adopted by a magical family."

"As I stated Slytherin had a falling out with the rest of the founders over what to do with magical children and with him being such a prominent figure in magical society it caused some resentment to be felt towards the muggles, who in the eyes of the magicals were causing them problems even after the split."

"The problem with the muggleborn was sorted out quite quickly and most of the parents gave their children up thinking they were devil children, which didn't help with the growing resentment towards muggles. The world continued on and the First World War came and passed the magicals who hidden behind their wards continued life as usual. It was after the clean-up of the war that things started to go wrong for the magicals."

As the history lesson wore on Dumbledore seem to get a lost look in his eye, Hadrian was unsure of why he had such a look unless there was something coming up that would cause Dumbledore to look like that. Lily and Alice had also seen the look and Lily decided to take up the lesson.

Hadrian and Rose turned their chairs so they were facing Lily and Alice, while Dumbledore seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

"As Professor Dumbledore said after the clean-up of the First World War things started to heat up. The resentment of the muggles in the magical world had reached a boiling point, most if not all magicals as well as some of the muggles living within the magical cities felt that the muggle governments were going to destroy the world with the way they were going."

"It was during this point in time that a young Albus Dumbledore befriended a young man by the name of Gellert Grindelwald. Gellert had been expelled from Durmstrang Institute for studying too far into the dark arts, unfortunately with Durmstrang being over seas the information wasn't readily available to the British magicals who allowed him entrance into the country." Hadrian instantly understood why Dumbledore looked so lost in thought, the only difference he could see was that the friendship between Gellert and Albus was public knowledge here.

"Now Gellert and Albus became close friends due to the fact that even at only 16 both were highly intelligent young men and together began to come up with ideas on subjugating the muggles and coined the term for the greater good. The friendship took a turn for the worst when Dumbledore's Sister, Ariana who at the time was a 4th year student at Hogwarts began noticing a difference in her older brother and tried talking him out of his current path. Gellert took offence to this and tried playing it of that Dumbledore's family was holding him back. A fight broke out between Dumbledore and Gellert when Gellert in anger killed Dumbledore's mother, who had come out to stop the fight, and used an unknown curse on Ariana which left her in a comatose state before running away and going into hiding."

Hadrian's head was reeling, Dumbledore's sister hadn't been attacked by muggles and the changes from before then were frankly ridiculous, when he attempted the dimension travelling he didn't think the differences would be so extreme, but man did it get his blood pumping, at the thrill of the unknown.

"After the attack..." It was at this point professor Dumbledore seemed to come back to the present and with a slight cough brought the attention back to himself.

"I'll continue from here on if you don't mind." He said even though he had unshed tears in his eyes, It was at this point that Hadrian realised that this Dumbledore wasn't hardened by the attack on his sister, nor his father's incarceration and death in Azkaban nor had he grown up with a fragile sister so when this tragedy happened it was no doubt shocking and it still affected him to this day. It most definitely caused an upsurge of sympathy for the aging headmaster.

"After Gellert's attack my family was devastated, with my mother dead and my sister in a coma, my family broke apart. My father and brother, even though they never said, blamed me for what happened. The ministry placed a bounty on the head of Gellert Grindelwald for the murder of my mother but he had disappeared. My sister was put into stasis as the Doctors were unable to cure her and hoped to prevent aging in case it took years to cure her, she is still in the long term ward at 's."

"Wait so your sister is still in stasis? They couldn't cure her?" Hadrian asked, shocked that in the 100 plus years no cure was ever found. Which made him think that the curse may have affected her soul and if that was the case maybe he could do something for Ariana. He had never said anything but ever since hearing the story of Ariana in his home universe he had felt a connection to the girl because it felt like a "what if?" what if he had tried to push his magic down when he was punished in an attempt to be normal would he have ended up like her. So if he could help her, even a parallel version he would.

"No unfortunately it would seem that whatever the curse Gellert used it caused her mind and body to lose their connection, her mind is still there but she can't make her body do anything. I devised a spell that would allow myself and my family to talk with her and teach her but while she has mentally grown she is physically still a teenager. Why do you ask?" Dumbledore had an unreadable look on his face but his eyes shined with hope.

Hadrian took the moment to look around and savour the looks on everyone's faces as he said what Dumbledore hoped for.

"Because I think I can help her."

The sheer shock of the statement hadn't yet passed before Dumbledore asked the pertinent question.

"How can you help her?"

Hadrian shook his head.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you, all you need to know is I may be able to help and all I need is 1 minute with Ariana. You have my word I won't hurt her and you as well as Lilly, Alice and Rose are welcome to see how I do it. All I ask is you trust me."

Dumbledore sat contemplating what had just been said and while he wouldn't say he fully trusted the young man before him, he would trust him enough to see this through and if he hurt Ariana then there would be no power in heaven or hell that would save Hadrian Potter.

"Okay I will trust you on this but know this if you betray my trust and hurt my sister I will make you beg for death." Dumbledore stated with such a cold aura that Hadrian felt his breathe mist in front of his face. Turning to Alice and Lily he asked them to reapply the obscuring charms before the group got up and headed towards the fireplace. Dumbledore turned to the group before stating. "Due to the long term stay Ariana has had in 's she has her own room with a fireplace for close family, the name is Ari's Den."

Grabbing a pinch of floo powder Dumbledore disappeared into the green flames followed by Alice, Lily, Rose and finally Hadrian.

Hadrian stepped out of the floo into a bright room, the glow from the red light of the setting sun bathing everything in a red light. The room was painted in a soft blue with family pictures dotted around. There were two portraits, the first of a heavy set man with a perpetual frown on his face. He looked rugged with a short black beard and eagle eyed stare he looked a lot like the headmaster which made him Albus's father. That meant the other portrait was of his mother, she was beautiful, she looked more like a porcelain doll than a human, alabaster skin, big blue eyes and blond ringlets of hair framing her face. The only problem was she looked to be in a perpetual sad mood if her expression was anything to go by.

As professor Dumbledore walked forward Hadrian got a look at the centre of the room where a four poster bed lay, the curtains were closed but he could just make out a silhouette of the person he was here to help.

Walking forward Hadrian drew the attention of the portraits but thankfully Dumbledore walked towards them in an attempt to way lay them and give Hadrian enough time to work his magic. As he approached the bed he noticed Rose following close by as well as Alice and Lily while Dumbledore was talking with his parents. He approached the bed and moved the curtains back and was left dry mouthed at the young women laying there. She was the spitting image of her mother but with straight black hair most likely inherited from her father. Not wasting anytime Hadrian began to undo the stasis charm and within seconds he had finished.

Hadrian took a closer look at Ariana and noticed exactly what was needed to wake her up but simply decided on the more fun method. He brought his considerable reserves of magic to surround himself for no other reason than to provide a light show and leaned over the bed and proceeded to kiss Ariana. What no one saw was Hadrian using his own soul as a defibrillator in order to shock her body back into a normal state.

While no one else saw this, what they did see was Hadrian kiss Ariana. Dumbledore hearing the shocked gasp of Alice, Lily and Rose turned around to see Hadrian kissing his sister and as he marched up to beat the crap out Hadrian he along with everyone else was shocked when Ariana's hands raised up grabbed Hadrian by his head and dragged him into the bed where upon she twisted him over till she was sat on his stomach with her hair framing his face and proceeded to kiss Hadrian stupid.

"A….Ariana" Dumbledore managed to stutter out, who upon hearing her name looked up and with a shit eating grin replied.

"Brother, you know how to make a girl happy, I love my Christmas present." At which point she hugged Hadrian while resting her head on his chest.

The entire entourage was shocked into silence Dumbledore, Alice and Lily literally had their jaws hitting the floor, Rose meanwhile had a brief pang of jealousy followed by confusion of why she was jealous in the first place. It was only the laughter from the portraits which caused everyone to realise were they were and get a handle of the situation.

A short time later everyone was sat around the portraits, with Ariana sat in Hadrian's lap due to the fact she refused to let him go, and the only reason it seemed it was allowed was because everyone was in too much of a good mood to care. Although it wasn't long before the question was asked, how did Hadrian wake up Ariana?

**A/N sorry for the delay but real life is being a bitch combined with moving into a new flat is getting to me. Anyway sorry for not giving the entire back story of the new universe but the entire Ariana plot came to me and well she for some reason is never properly utilised as a pairing so I thought to change that. Anyway hopefully I can update at least once a month if not keep in mind that I will not abandon this story and if you noticed certain ideas from another story both of which are from the author mjimeyg the ideas are the Fidelius protected privates and a bastardization of master of magic so props to him/her for allowing me to use them and I definitely recommend his Harry Potter stories. Thanks to everyone who followed, favourited and reviewed **


End file.
